Brackenfur's Own Story
by Perfect xHarmony32
Summary: Bloodclan Tunderclan alies? the two clans have many diffrences but can they get past them? and to think the loner Brackenfur found caused all this! can Gentlepaw choose between Racoon and Brackenfur! what will firestar say to Bloodhunter?
1. Pretty Kitty And Golden Boy

A/N: i changed this story if you liked the old one better thank luxpaw

**DISCLAIMER:** i don't own warriors.

* * *

'_Bored, bored, bored. I'm sooooooo bored' _Brackenfur thought to himself '_I know I'll go hunting!_' "Hey Firestar I'm gonna go hunting! Okay?" he asked walking away from the warrior's den.

"Okay we need fresh kill." Firestar said

"I'll go down by Tallpines." Brackenfur added as an afterthought walking towards the gorse tunnel that led to ThunderClan camp. His golden fur glittering like the sun from the dawn light '_what's that smell? Not rouges maybe a loner?' _"Who's trespassing on ThunderClan territory?" Brackenfur shouted into the forest.

"Who's asking?" a calm voice that sounded right behind him asked.

_A she-cat _Brackenfur thought. "Answer me I'll answer you" he said.

"I'm Kitty now who are you?" she said.

"Brackenfur of ThunderClan."

"Oh I was once in a clan when I was 5 moons old." Kitty said "You're a pretty cute tom Golden-Boy." She said as Brackenfur felt a cheek rub against his flank.

"It's Brackenfur." He meowed between purrs

"Okay I like Golden-Boy better but fine Brackenfur." She said.

Brackenfur looked at her she was a small tan she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly, and white patches around her eyes. "Well Pretty-Kitty I have to take you back to ThunderClan camp." Brackenfur said wanting to sound calm not registering what he had just called her.

"Sure Brackenfur. I'll go peacefully." She said twining her tail with his and looking at him almost seductively. Before walking back with him.


	2. A Loving Mentor

"Brackenfur what's this all about?" Firestar asked when he saw a familiar looking she-cat walking with him into camp.

"RUSTY! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE!" Kitty said when she saw Firestar.

"KITTY! GREAT STARCLANN!" Firestar said running up to song and giving her ear a friendly lick.

"I hate to ruin this reunion but what in StarClan's name is going on here!" Brackenfur asked feeling somewhat jealous of the two cats' obvious connection.

"I knew Kitty when I was a kittypet she was a loner she'd come and visit me she was the one who inspired me to go into the woods." Firestar explained.

"Well now Rustman it looks like you made a name for yourself out here. Smudge owes me 2 mice." She said looking Firestar up and down.

"Do you want to join ThunderClan? Some cat could teach you how we live." Firestar asked.

"I'll teach her!" Brackenfur said quickly earning an amused look from Firestar.

"So what do I need to do to be in ThunderClan?" song asked.

"First come with me. You'll need a new name." Firestar said leaping on to the highrock. "let all cats gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting! We have a new apprentice Gentlepaw her mentor will be Brackenfur!" he declared.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBBFBF

"So oh great warrior Brackenfur what shall we do today?" Gentlepaw said.

On their way to sandy hollow the next day.

Brackenfur had made sure he had a good wash before he went to go get her. "I'm gonna teach you some fighting moves then we'll go hunt."

"You mean fighting moves like this?" Gentlepaw said pummeling Brackenfur in the flank causing him to fall over.

"Yeah and some like this!" he said leaping on to her back.

"Hey!" She said rolling over then cuffing his head.

After their play fight they scuffled around teaching each other their own moves then went hunting until sunhigh.

"You know Gentlepaw you're a great hunter." Brackenfur told her on their way back to camp.

"You're not to shabby yourself Brackenfur. I liked it when you called me Pretty-Kitty." She said tickling his chin with her tail.

"Well I liked it when you did that thing with your cheek." He said.

"You mean this?" she said innocently while rubbing her cheek against his flank.

"Yeah." He said dreamily between purrs.

"See you tomorrow Golden-Boy." She said walking to the elder's den but not before tickling his chin with her tail again.

* * *

A/N: any ideas for a new chapter? 


	3. Gentlepaw

short i know.

* * *

Gentlepaw laid in the apprentices den it wasn't her den no it was their den she didn't like these apprentices they liked her but she thought they were whining they wouldn't last a day in her clan but she'd hated her clan, which is why she knew rusty, her clan had lived near twoleg place where they were ruled by an evil dictatorish leader but enough of him. She turned her back on him and her family when she left their filthy alley camp. She stalked out into the night she went to twoleg place. She didn't know why but she just let her legs carry her. "Smudge?" she asked cautiously. No one answered her. She walked into the tiny thunderpath in between the rows of nests it was silent. She felt the cool smooth thunderpath on her paw pads. 

GPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP

After walking awhile she stopped she was at her old home. She stepped into the dark alley. "hello?" she called it seemed deserted. "Kitty?" many voices asked they sounded weak and hungry. Then half starved cats stalked into the open. "yes it's me I live in the forest now I came to visit." She said to the confused looking cats. "We have much to tell you about." A white and tan she cat said.

* * *

who knows which clan she's with i'll deticate a character to the person who does. how you want it to look act and you pick the name and what clan 


	4. BloodClan and Thunderclan together again

"Where's scourge or bone?" Gentlepaw asked she hated them but they were like family. Yowls of grief came from the mouths of her ex-clan

"They died." Her brother a handsome black tom said simply.

"Oh…" she said stupidly. Then a gray tom with black stripes on his tail black paws and a black mask shape patch around his eyes came up and licked her cheek. "Raccoon!" she shouted it was well known they had padded after each other before she had left.

"I…" he started. "I want to join the clans." Silence fell over the crowd.

"Why!"

"Because I lost you when you left and I'm not losing you again." He said rubbing his head on her flank. She thought of Brackenfur his beautiful golden fur.

"Hello kitty." A black and gray cat with red eyes walked up to her.

"It's Gentlepaw now, Hunter!" she hissed forcefully eyeing the small cat.

"Well, _Gentlepaw_, its _Blood_hunter now!" Bloodhunter growled. "And we all want to join ThunderClan." She said not as fierce as before.

**With Brackenfur…**

"Firestar! Firestar!" called Cinderpelt from the other side of the clearing. "I must speak with you!" she continued once they were a fox length apart.

"In my den." Firestar meowed leading the way.

"Firestar I had a warning from StarClan." She hissed quietly once they were in his den. "They said 'the enemy will return and blood and thunder shall be allies but beware of the cat born from the tiger.' And that's all." She said. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Cinderpelt." Firestar said. As they left his den and getting some fresh kill thinking about the mysterious prophecy all the way.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"hey, Firestar! Where's Gentlepaw I went looking for her but she's gone!" Brackenfur wailed before running around in a blind panic to look for her. Sandstorm, who had been with Firestar, thought back to the last time she saw Gentlepaw

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"stop trying to cozy up to Firestar you homewrecking loner!" Sandstorm had growled._

_"a little insecure I see." Gentlepaw had said. "well don't worry me and Firestar are close friends me and Brackenfur on the other hand well. Anyway you can keep him I'm going for the gold."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"hey what's up!" said Gentlepaw strolling in the clearing.

"where were you!" Brackenfur yowled running up to her. "who are they?" he hissed staring at a group of disheveled looking cats.

"ThunderClan we, Bloodclan request to join you!" A black and gray cat with red eyes half commanded half begged Firestar. 'the enemy.' "of course." Firestar said.


End file.
